Phil Daniels
Philip William Daniels '(born October 25, 1958) is an English actor, most noted for film and television roles as Londoners such as the lead role of Jimmy Cooper in Quadrophenia, Richards in Scum, Stewart in The Class of Miss MacMichael, Danny in Breaking Glass, Mark in Meantime, Billy the Kid in Billy the Kid and the Green Baize Vampire, Kevin Wicks in EastEnders, DCS Frank Patterson in New Tricks and Grandad Trotter in the Only Fools and Horses prequel Rock & Chips. He is also known for featuring on Blur's 1994 hit single "Parklife". Career Since training at the Anna Scher Theatre School in Islington, Daniels has made appearances in many films and television series. He made his film debut in 1976, at the age of 17, as a waiter in Bugsy Malone. That same year he had significant roles in three television series; The Molly Wopsies, Four Idle Hands and The Flockton Flyer. However, he had enjoyed an incidental appearance (with fellow drama students) the previous year (1975) in Thames Television's You Must Be Joking! Over the following four years he appeared in Quadrophenia, Breaking Glass and Scum. He also appeared in the 1970s drama serial Raven. In the late 1970s and early 1980s, Daniels was a member of new wave band The Cross, along with fellow actor Peter Hugo Daly. They released an album (Phil Daniels + The Cross) and single, "Kill Another Night" on RCA Records in 1979. His musical inclinations were revealed when he starred in a 1985 British snooker musical Billy the Kid and the Green Baize Vampire. He narrated tracks "Parklife" and "Me, White Noise" on the Parklife and Think Tank albums for Blur. He contributed the voice of Fetcher, the dull-witted rat to the animated film Chicken Run. In recent years he has turned his attention to comedy, appearing in the series Sunnyside Farm and alongside Al Murray in the cult sitcom Time Gentlemen Please. Daniels also starred as Freddy Windrush in an episode of Gimme Gimme Gimme (Series 2, Episode 3 - "Prison Visitor"). Daniels has performed on stage with the Royal Shakespeare Company in plays such as The Merchant of Venice, The Jew of Malta and A Clockwork Orange. In 2004 he appeared in the BBC comedy-drama Outlaws as a criminal solicitor. In 2006 he joined the cast of the popular BBC soap opera EastEnders playing Kevin Wicks. The actor temporarily left the show in early 2007, however, he returned in March 2007. On August 18, 2007, it was revealed in The Sun that Daniels was to leave the show. His character died in a car crash on December 31, 2007. Daniels, along with his co-stars, attended a Quadrophenia Reunion at London Film and Comic Con at Earls Court on September 1 and 2, 2007. In May 2008 Daniels ran the Flora London Marathon on behalf of the "Sparks" Charity, and in December 2008 starred in Sheffield Theatre and Evolution Pantomimes co-production of Aladdin as "Abanazar" at Lyceum Theatre, Sheffield. In late 2008 Daniels voiced a major character in the English language re-release of the cult 2006 Norwegian animated film Free Jimmy, alongside Woody Harrelson and with dialogue written by Simon Pegg. Also in 2008 Daniels starred alongside Gary Stretch and Geoff Bell in the UK film Freebird, directed by Jon Ivay, which followed three bikers across a drug-fuelled ride in the Welsh countryside. Daniels appeared as The Magic Mirror in the pantomime of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs at the Marlowe Theatre in December 2008, which also includes a role by former EastEnders colleague Emma Barton. Daniels appeared in the 2008 series of Strictly Come Dancing with dancing partner Flavia Cacace. He was the first to be eliminated from the show on September 21, 2008. He appeared on Celebrity Mastermind: 2008/2009, finishing in second place on 24 points. On June 26, 2009 he appeared on stage with Blur at the M.E.N. Arena and then again on June 28, 2009 at Glastonbury 2009 on their song "Parklife", as well as on 2/3 July 2009 in their Hyde Park Concerts. Daniels portrayed Del Boy's grandfather in a prequel to the comedy series Only Fools and Horses called Rock & Chips, which was screen in January 2010 and, on September 13, 2010 on BBC Radio Five Live, James Buckley confirmed that Rock & Chips would be returning for two specials, one at Christmas 2010, and the other at Easter 2011. Daniels has subsequently reprised his role as Ted Trotter in both of the Rock & Chips specials. 2013 saw the release of the film Vinyl in which Phil Daniels not only stars but also wrote and performs most of the film's music soundtrack. Directed by Sara Sugarman, Vinyl is the story of an aging rock group forced to con the music industry to gain radio play of future record releases. The film is based on true events faced by The Alarm that took place in the UK in 2004. Daniels now co-hosts a weekly podcast with Ceri Levy dedicated to Chelsea Football Club, "The Chels - The Chelsea Podcast". In September 2012 Daniels appeared in a production of This House at the National Theatre's Cottesloe Theatre. It transferred to the Olivier in February 2013. In 2015 it was announced that he would play the role of Thenardier in Les Miserables. Daniels revisited his role in a revival of This House at the Minerva Theatre in Chichester in September 2016 and now (November 2016 - February 2017) appears in the same play at the Garrick Theatre in the West End of London. In 2017 he recorded two songs for the album Wit & Whimsy - Songs by Alexander S. Bermange (one solo and one featuring all of the album's 23 artists), which reached No. 1 in the iTunes comedy album chart. Personal Life Daniels had a long-term relationship with Jan Stevens, who died of pancreatic cancer in 2012. The couple had one daughter, Ella (born 1999). He is a Chelsea F.C. fan. Filmography 'Television Work *Soccer AM (2016) - Himself *Was It Something I Said? (2013) - Himself *Rock & Chips (2010-2011) - Ted Trotter *New Tricks (2009-2010) - DCS Frank Paterson *Midsomer Murders (2010) - Teddy Molloy *The 100 Greatest World Cup Moments of All Time! (Voice) *Breakfast (2008-2010) - Himself *Blur: Live at Hyde Park, London (2010) - Himself, Guest Vocals *Loose Women (2008-2010) - Himself *Agatha Christie Poirot (2009) - Inspector Hardcastle *Misfits (2009) - Keith the Dog (Voice) *The Podge and Rodge Show (2009) - Himself *Mastermind (2009) - Himself *Strictly Come Dancing (2008) - Himself *The ONE Show (2008) - Himself *Would I Lie to You? (2008) - Himself *EastEnders (2006-2008) - Kevin Wicks *Children in Need (2007)- Himself *British Film Forever (2007) - Himself *The British Soap Awards 2007 - Himself *The 50 Greatest Television Dramas (2007) - Himself *A Question of Sport (2006) - Himself *Cast & Crew (2005) - Himself *Wickham Road (2005) - Narrator *Outlaws (2004) - Bruce Dunbar *Waking the Dead (2004) - Det Supt Andy Bulmer *The Long Firm (2004) - Jimmy *Time Gentlemen Please (2000-2002) - Terry Brooks *Goodbye Charlie Bright (2001) - Eddie *Gimme Gimme Gimme (2000) - Freddy Windrush *Nasty Neighours (2000) - Robert Chapman *Sex, Chips & Rock n' Roll (1999) - Larry Valentine *Sex & Chocolate (1997) - Ian Bodger *Holding On (1997) - Gary Rickey *Sunnyside Farm (1997) - Raymond Sunnyside *The World of Lee Evans (1995) - Hitcher *One Foot in the Grave: The Wisdom Of The Witch (1995) - Melvin *Bad Behaviour (1993) - Nunn Brother *The Pickwick Papers (1985) - Sam Weller *Meantime (1984) - Mark Pollock *I Remember Nelson (1982) - Will Blackie *A Midsummer Night's Dream (1981) - Puck *Raven (1977) - Raven *The Flockton Flyer (1977) - Don Davis *Four Idle Hands (1976) - Mike Dudds *The Molly Wopsies (1976) - Alan Musgrove 'Radio' *The Old Curiosity Shop (1990) as Quilp, an adaptation for BBC Radio 4. *The Tin Drum (1999) - Oskar Matzerath *On The Ceiling - Saturday Play, BBC Radio 4, February 7, 2009 'Theatre' *Aladdin Sheffield Lyceum *Fresh Kills *True West *The Green Man *The Winter's Tale *Dealer's Choice *Carousel *The Closing Number *Johnny Oil Strikes Back *The Lucky Ones *The Merchant of Venice *The Jew of Malta *Measure for Measure *The Revenger's Tragedy *A Clockwork Orange *Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead *The Beggar's Opera *The God of Soho *Antony and Cleopatra *Les Miserables *This House Discography 'Albums' *PhilDaniels + The Cross (1979) 'Singles' *"Kill Another Night" - 1979 *"Penultimate Person" - 1980 *"The Stranglers and Friends Live at The Rainbow" - 1980 *"Parklife" - 1994 *"Free Rock and Roll" - 2013 'Other Songs' *"Me, White Noise" on Think Tank - 2003 Category:Series 6 Category:16th Place Category:Actors Category:EastEnders